Svedok
by Morgana Eli
Summary: Preklad dielka Witness od balletlover


**Witness**

**Autor: **balletlover

**Originál: ** www . fanfiction . net/s/7569249/1/Witness

**Stav: **autorkasúhlasila s prekladom

**Svedok**

**Preklad: **Morgana

**Beta read:** -

** Prístupnosť:** K+

**Pairing:** Dramione

** Žáner: **Dráma

* * *

**Zhrnutie: **Strela sa chvíľu vznášala pri jeho tvári, akoby mu ponúkala druhú šancu chytiť ju. Opätovne pozrel na chrabromilčankinu stále šokovanú tvár, a predtým, ako by si oslobodenie okrídlenej loptičky mohol rozmyslieť, zmizla mu z dohľadu.

Vedel, že ona je jediným svedkom tohto jeho činu...

...a bol si istý, že ho nikdy neprezradí...

...nik o tom nemusel vedieť...

Teraz sa to už nikto iný ani nedozvie.

* * *

Postavy v tomto príbehu sú majetkom JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševné vlastníctvo prekladov rôznych mien, názvov a miest patrí: pánom Medkom, ktorí túto ságu preložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, ktoré ju preložili do slovenčiny. Autorské práva k tejto konkrétnej poviedke vlastní** balletlover**.

* * *

**Pár slov prekladateľa: **Dnes tu pre vás mám poviedku o niečo pesimistickejšiu, i keď som ju prekladala ako darček , keďže sa mi minulotýždňový test tak vydaril...

Je o chlapcovi, ktorý bol po celý svoj život nešťastný.

O metlobalovom zápase, ktorý všeličo zmenil.

O jednom tajomstve, ktoré spojilo dvoch úplne odlišných ľudí.

O nádeji.

* * *

Zaostávajú o 20 bodov. Ak by sa mu podarilo zmocniť sa ohnivej strely predtým, ako by to urobil Potter, tento zápas by vyhrali. Jeden zo slizolinských triafačov chytil prehadzovačku, a teraz s ňou mieril k chrabromilskému bránkovisku. Všetci to uprene sledovali. Zdalo sa, že sa im chrabromilčania rozhodli tých desať bodov venovať, pretože Weasleymu sa v jeho nekonečnej hlúposti nejakým spôsobom podarilo zošmyknúť sa dolu hlavou z metly, a teraz visel len čistým zázrakom. Metal sa vo vzduchu ako chrobák a snažil sa zo všetkých síl vyhupnúť naspäť.

V tom Draco uvidel pri slizolinských bránkach ohnivú strelu. Potter sa zdal byť zamestnaný pozorovaním svojho priateľa, ako okolo seba bezcieľne kope, aby sa dostal späť do hry, no zatiaľ so žiadnym úspechom. Pomalými pohybmi sa presúval na domáce územie a snažil sa vyzerať nenápadne. Zatiaľ sa mu svoje ciele veľmi dobre darilo kamuflovať. Oči každého človeka sa stále znepokojene upierali na Weasleyho. Dokonca i slizolinčania so záujmom sledovali tú scénu; ich samoľúbe výrazy tváre napovedali, že sú si istí, že v takomto stave nebude schopný odraziť útok, ktorý sa na neho chystal. Draco sa natiahol za strelou, ruky roztiahol, ako mu to len jeho telo dovoľovalo; všetko pre to, aby ju chytil. Oblapil prsty okolo chladného kovu a dav zaburácal.

Uškrnul sa. Cítil tú malú zlatú loptičku trepotať sa v jeho zovretej pästi. Časť divákov stále tlieskalo, kým od tých ostatných bolo počuť len hlasné „Búúú!" a posmešné poznámky. Avšak niečo tu nesedelo. Tie posmešky bolo počuť prichádzať zo slizolinskej tribúny.

Keď pozrel smerom k divákom, uvidel, že sa všetky oči upierajú ku chrabromilskému bránkovisku. Weasley sa práve štveral na metlu a prehadzovačka, ktorá k nemu predtým mierila v rukách slizolinského triafača, bola teraz na metre ďaleko; oblúkom sa približovala k stredu ihriska. Smutne si uvedomil, že dôvodom toho hurhaja navôkol musel byť práve Weasley, ktorý odvrátil blížiaci sa útok náhodným kopom do prehadzovčky pri svojom pokuse navrátiť sa „do sedla". V každom prípade, Draco chytil strelu; slizolin vyhral nad chrabromilom o sto štyridsať bodov.

Vyhrali, ale nikto si v jeho rukách tú trepotajúcu sa strelu nevšimol. Dokonca ani jeho kamaráti z fakulty. Dracova celoživotná realita; nikto sa o jeho úspech nezaujímal, a ani nestaral.

* * *

_Zase raz ho otec potrestal. Lucius už dávno očakával, že sa u jeho syna objavia známky magických schopností. Draco má práve sedem rokov a nazlostene sedí na svojej posteli. Otcovi sa nejakým spôsobom podarilo očarovať dvere tak, aby sa nasledujúcu hodinu nedali otvoriť. Odomknú sa iba v prípade, že osoba za nimi preukáže magické schopnosti. Líce mu stále horelo od facky, ktorú od otca utŕžil._

_Zobral hračkársku metlu ležiacu pri ňom a hodil ju o stenu. Mal chuť zdemolovať všetko v dosahu svojich rúk, no bol si vedomý toho, že trest by bol ešte krutejší, ak by sa opovážil niečo také urobiť. _

_Nepríčetne hľadel na drahocennú vázu na svojom nočnom stolíku a prial si, aby si na nej mohol vybiť svoju zlosť. Hnev mu takmer dodal potrebnú odvahu; už-už sa chystal vstať a hodiť ju o stenu. V momente, ako sa rozhodol zdrapiť ju z miesta, zrazu tu namiesto vázy ležali len jej črepy. Bol ohromený a navyše mimoriadne vzrušený. Rozbehol sa ku dverám svojej detskej s očakávaním, že budú otvorené. Boli._

_Vybehol odtiaľ pohľadať rodičov, aby im povedal o svojom veľkom úspechu. Pri behu kričal na všetky strany, no nikto mu neodpovedal. Po tom, ako poprehľadával niekoľko miestností v dome, bol už presvedčený, že nikde nie sú. Zavolal na domového škriatka; ten mu povedal, že jeho otec je na Ministerstve a matka išla navštíviť Parkinsovcov._

* * *

_Zrovna prišiel z výletu do Šikmej uličky. Konečne vlastní svoj vlastný prútik. Vrátil sa do izby a začal ho skúšať. Vyskúšal levitovacie kúzlo na brku. Nič sa nestalo. Po hodine tréningu sa mu konečne podarilo zdvihnúť ho na päť centimetrov od zeme. Bol to prvý náznak mágie, ktorý sa mu podarilo dostať z nového prútika._

_Hoci bol so sebou strašne spokojný, poučil sa a nerozbehol sa zdeliť túto dobrú správu otcovi. Počas večere to len tak medzi rečou spomenul. Lucius sa ho spýtal na výšku, akú dosiahol. Keď mu Draco odpovedal na otázku, zrazu si on sám uvedomil, že sa vznáša hore nohami nad stropom._

* * *

_Konečne je to prichystané. Dnes večer smrťožrúti vniknú do Rokfortu, a to len vďaka jeho práci na skrinke zmiznutia. _

_Keď Bellatrix vykročila zo skrinky do núdzovej miestnosti, začal ľutovať svoje rozhodnutie nedovoliť Snapeovi pomôcť mu. Usmiala sa na neho tým svojským šialeným úškrnom a povedala mu, aby ju nasledoval._

_Ako tam tak hore na tej veži stál, bol v mysli Snapovi neskonale vďačný za to, že prišiel. Vedel, že riaditeľa nedokáže zabiť. Uvedomil si, že je to možno to najlepšie rozhodnutie, ktoré v živote spravil. _

_Crucio, ktoré naňho teta vyslala svedčilo, že ona bola presvedčená o opaku._

* * *

_Tak, tu to máme.__ Bitku, ktorej výsledok rozhodne o záhube, či záchrane sveta. _

_Draco stál pri vchode do núdzovej miestnosti, kde ho pred minútou Potter vysadil a odišiel zachraňovať svet. Existuje skutok, ktorý by vyznel viac chrabromilskejšie ? Predsa len mu bol vďačný. Nie je natoľko hlúpy, aby si myslel, že by sa odtiaľ dostal bez pomoci. Naozaj chcel, aby Potter túto bitku vyhral._

_Ľudia pobehovali sem a tam. Kliatby bolo počuť zo všetkých strán. Už sa mu viac nechcelo bojovať. Prepásol mnoho príležitostí, keď sa k nemu členovia Rádu sústredení len na svojich protivníkov, postavili chrbtom. Vedel, že by ich takýmto spôsobom mohol ľahko zabiť, no neurobil to. Nie je ani s nimi, ani proti nim. Nikto sa nikdy nedozvie, koľko životov sa rozhodol ušetriť._

* * *

Prehadzovačka bola znova v rukách slizolinských triafačov. Nikto si doteraz nevšimol, že Draco už zlatú strelu chytil.

Dokonca ani Potter, ktorý sa vznášal blízko chrabromilského bránkoviska a rozhliadal sa navôkol.

Ani komentátor, ktorý neustále mlel o nejakých nargloch; zdalo sa, že si vôbec neuvedomuje, že pred ním prebieha hra.

Nikto to nezbadal.

Nikto okrem nej.

Pozoruje ho, odkedy sa hra začala. V skutočnosti ho sleduje už od začiatku školského roku. Akoby o ňom vedela niečo, o čom ostatní ani netušili.

Vyzerá to tak, že ako jediná zachytila moment, kedy chytil strelu. Videl ju úplne jasne. Ona je jediným človekom, ktorý nesleduje prebiehajúci zápas o prehadzovačku. Nemala by sa však počítať. Draco vedel, že by to nikdy nevyzradila. Je príliš oddaná svojej fakulte na to, aby niekomu prezradila, čo videla.

On na rozdiel od nej môže. Stačí len zostúpiť zo svojho miesta a ukázať ľuďom zlatú loptičku vo svojej ruke; dať všetkým vedieť, že práve vyhral zápas v prospech slizolinu. Konečne by zožal slávu, ktorú si zaslúži... ale on to neurobí. Posledný krát sa pokochal pohľadom na tú malú zlatú loptičku vo svojej ruke a pustil ju.

Uvidel, ako sa jej oči pri tom geste zväčšili v prekvapení a ústa sa jej sformovali do O. Strela sa chvíľu vznášala pri jeho tvári, akoby mu ponúkala druhú šancu chytiť ju. Opäť pozrel na chrabromilčankinu stále šokovanú tvár, a predtým, ako by si oslobodenie okrídlenej loptičky mohol rozmyslieť, zmizla mu z dohľadu.

Vedel, že ona je jediným svedkom tohto jeho činu...

...a bol si istý, že ho nikdy neprezradí...

...nik o tom nemusel vedieť...

Teraz sa to už nikto iný ani nedozvie.


End file.
